Hurricane Fuuko
by ikazuchi-chan
Summary: fuuko unwittingly starts a hurricane! who'll be able to help her stop it?
1. The Weather Report

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca, cheers to Mr Nobuyuki Anzai, who created it, and may he live to a hundred years or more. The characters here were all created and named by Nobuyuki-sama, and I had no part in making them whatsoever, though I love them all, or at least most.  
  
Hurricane Fuuko  
  
(I'm taking another stab at humour. To all Fuuko fans, gomen if you don't think I portrayed her very well. Ah well. Three cheers for her anyway.)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Raiha no Hime! (or Ikazuchi-chan out of respect for Fuuko-san.)  
  
Chapter One: The Weather Report  
  
Fuuko Kirisawa was bored. It was the summer vacation, and although she definitely did not miss school, she had done almost everything she could think of.   
  
She had tried her hand at gardening, cooking and the like, without ideal results, for example, getting banned from the kitchen for eternity by her horrified mother. She had gotten thrashed by Ganko for the gazillionth time at Playstation games.   
  
Recca and Yanagi were on a date. Domon had tried asking her for one, but Fuuko had politely declined on the pretext that she had embroidery class. Kaoru was on a class picnic, and Mikagami was, as usual, nowhere to be found.  
  
Sitting on the grassy field where she had been practicing her martial arts, Fuuko summoned the spirit of the Fuujin. "Yes, mistress?" the furry creature squeaked.   
  
"I'm bored, Fuujin. Amuse me." Fuuko commanded.   
  
The spirit of the Fuujin looked confused, if a white, furry, stuffed-toy looking thing without a mouth could look confused. After thinking for a while, it asked, "How, mistress?"  
  
Fuuko shrugged. "I don't know," she answered. "Just do SOMETHING. Something big."  
  
"Your wish is my command, mistress," the spirit of the Fuujin replied in its high-pitched voice. It closed its humongous amber eyes for a while, then shimmered and disappeared.  
  
Wondering where the spirit of the Fuujin had gone, Fuuko lay back, enjoying the feel of the soft, lush grass. Looking up, she spotted the dark clouds gathering in the distance. She immediately leaped up, her sixth sense tingling uncomfortably.  
  
All of a sudden, a strong gale picked up, threatening to sweep Fuuko off her feet. She kept steady with the help of the Shinryoshintou, but had to tighten her grip on its handle as the speed of the winds increased. "Uh-oh," she muttered under her breath.  
  
-end of chapter one-  
  
Fuuko: Hey! I'm not so stupid as to do THAT.  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: (shrugs) Well, tough luck then. That's how the story goes. At least you're the main character, ne?  
  
Fuuko: That's not the point. My point is, are you saying I'm stupid?  
  
Raiha: (unsheathes katana) You were saying, Ikazuchi-chan?  
  
Domon: (pulls out Kuchibashi Oh) Fuuko is NOT AT ALL stupid.  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: (sweatdrops) No, no... that's not what I meant. I meant er... ah... oh, keisan misu! (runs away) 


	2. Operation Whirlwind

Chapter Two: Operation Whirlwind  
  
All of a sudden, a strong gale picked up, threatening to sweep Fuuko off her feet. She kept steady with the help of the Shinryoshintou, but had to tighten her grip on its handle as the speed of the winds increased. "Uh-oh," she muttered under her breath.  
  
As the force of the wind tugged at Fuuko's feet, she fought to keep herself from being blown away. Just as she began to lose her grip on the Shinryoshintou, someone grabbed her waist from behind, steadying her.  
  
"Are you all right?" Raiha asked, his deep gold eyes concerned.   
  
Fuuko, shocked and relieved, simply nodded. Then, as an afterthought, she whacked Raiha on the shoulder and snapped, "There's a bigger problem here!"  
  
Raiha beamed at her. "Glad to see you're okay." He then turned to face the tornado. He scratched his head. "You're right. You DO have a problem here." Fuuko fell over. Raiha helped her up. "So," he mused. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Fuuko admitted. "I was hoping you would."  
  
Raiha sat down on the grass, pulling Fuuko down as well as the winds raged around them. "How did this happen anyway?" he asked. Fuuko explained, expecting him to yell at her or at least berate her gently. To her surprise, Raiha gave her his goofy grin and started laughing. Fuuko stared at him, confused.  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Fuuko-san," Raiha laughed, wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Fuuko demanded hotly, elbowing the brown-haired ninja in the ribs.  
  
"Itai! No, no, of course not, O great Fuuko-sama!" Raiha exclaimed, still beaming the way he always did, SD-style. He put up his hands in mock defense as Fuuko shoved him playfully. The duo seemed quite oblivious to the hurricane around them, as they started to argue, well, happily.  
  
Of course, if this were a nice completely-romance fic, Fuuko and Raiha would kiss and make up. But this being the author's second fic, she isn't going to take on writing serious romance. Yet. And besides, there is still the case of the 300km/h winds blowing around the Uruha ninja and his girlfriend, if I may.  
  
The winds seemed to take a turn for the worse. Fuuko loosened her chokehold on Raiha and sat up, worry etched all over her delicate features. Raiha got to his feet, the wind in his hair, obviously deep in thought. "Hmmm... the Fuujin started this, so the Fuujin should be able to stop it. Try summoning it's true form again," Raiha suggested.  
  
"Okay," Fuuko shrugged. "Spirit of the Fuujin, come out and do your thing!" she commanded. Nothing happened. "Hello? Fuujin?" She peered at her madougu, confused. "Douzo!" she tried. "It won't even come out when I say 'please'," she moaned to Raiha.   
  
Just then, the high squeaky voice of the spirit of the Fuujin came from the central orb. "Chotto matte kudasai!" it squealed, a little too cheerfully.  
  
"Just a moment?!" Fuuko exploded, throwing her hands in the air. "Hello, we're in the middle of a hurricane here? Why, I'm going to -" Her words were cut short by the central orb of the Fuujin glowing bright red, and a piece of paper appearing out of nowhere.  
  
Raiha snatched it mid-air and read it aloud. "Gomen, mistress, but I'm overworked. Creating that whirlwind took up a lot of my power and man, am I tired. So I've gone for a one-week holiday. Hope you enjoy the hurricane, and you aren't bored any more. Dou itashimashite! Yours truly, the Fuujin." He sweatdropped as Fuuko lost her temper again.  
  
"What does it mean by that? I mean, it's a spirit, right? It's not supposed to do that!" she yelled, green eyes flashing.  
  
Raiha restrained her. "Calm down, Fuuko-san. It looks like it's up to us to stop that thing then," he said, still beaming at her.  
  
"Baka!" Fuuko said, punching him lightly. "Anyone can see that. And why're you still smiling at a time like this?" But she too, had broken into a reluctant grin. "So what're you going to do then, genius?" she asked the pensive Raiha.  
  
"Hmmm... I guess I could try using the Raijin..." Raiha's voice trailed off, unsure.  
  
Fuuko gasped. "But you yourself think it's creepy! I mean it possesses you and everything. I hate it when you go that way."  
  
"I knew you cared for me!" Raiha cried gleefully, ducking Fuuko's blow. Then he went serious again. "Well, we don't really have a choice. That thing is very, very dangerous." Without further ado, the bishounen ninja removed the bug-like madougu from the belt at his waist.   
  
Fuuko backed away from Raiha as lightning crackled around him and his friendly eyes glazed over, going blank. He pointed the Raijin in the direction of the wind's source, and powerful bolts of lightning shot out of the madougu and into the winds. For a while, nothing seemed to happen, except the occasional flash of lightning near the eye of the tornado. Raiha removed the Raijin, all senses alert for whatever would happen next.  
  
All of a sudden, a strong blast of wind came at the duo. "Fuuko-san, abunai!" Raiha yelled, pushing her aside. The gust lifted Raiha off his feet, sweeping him away into the distance.  
  
"Raiha!" Fuuko yelled, but her voice was lost in the wind.  
  
-end of chapter two-  
  
Fuuko: How can you do that to Raiha? (whacks Ikazuchi-chan)  
  
Raiha: I knew you cared for me!   
  
Fuuko: Must you say that all the time?  
  
Raiha: I know it's true, but it's so rare that you really show it.  
  
Fuuko: (blushes and looks into Raiha's eyes)  
  
Ikazuchi-chan: Well, guess it isn't time for me to interrupt. I shall go work on the next chapter. It's the school holidays, after all.  
  
Fuuko and Raiha: (no response) 


End file.
